


Something greatly desired

by Adhuber



Series: Laura [8]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: Hank Voight might be the toughest cop in Chicago and he has an image to maintain.  It doesn’t help that he has a loving wife and kids who adore him.  How is he supposed to keep the tough guy exterior when he might be caught giving pony rides to boys and openly showing affection to his wife?  The question is what if this had always been what was meant to be?
Relationships: Hank Voight/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Laura [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538185
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Hank runs out of the room and down the stairwell. He can hear officers enter from below. Going down one level, he opens the door to the next floor when he the door pushes against him. Thorwald shoves Hank backwards and the two begin to tussle. Trying to get the upper hand Hank dodges several hits but as he is about to out maneuver the man, Thorwald stops and then barrels into Hank shoving him and Thorwald down a flight of steps.  
  
~~  
Hank wakes up in the hospital. Laura is asleep in the chair beside him. When he moves to touch her hand she jerks awake.   
  
“Oh Hank, you’re finally awake. I was so worried,” as she moves to sit next to him.  
  
“You are so beautiful,” as he reaches for her face. If he wasn’t mistaken she looked even younger and more beautiful.  
  
“I love you Hank,” as she leans down to kiss him.  
  
“How long have I been out?”  
  
“Only a few days, you took a nasty fall.”  
  
“Did they get him?”  
  
“No,” she sounds disappointed. “He must have had help because the entire place was searched and no sign of him.”  
  
He tries to sit up but he aches, “I’m not as young as I use to be,” as he cringes from the pain.  
  
“Oh stop it, you act like you’re an old man,” as she stands and moves to the door. “The boys are going to be so happy to see you.”  
  
Hank shifts a bit and soon Justin comes in carrying a little boy in his arms. Blinking he shakes his head, “Justin?”  
  
“Dad, I’m so glad you are okay,” as he hands the baby to Laura and moves to hug his father.   
  
Hank looks at his son. Justin is younger, like he was when he was in high school. “I feel like I’m forgetting something,” he tells his son.  
  
“Oh, let me call the doctor. I’m sure it’s just a concussion,” as Laura moves out the door.   
  
Hank notices the small bulge around her waist.   
  
“So dad, I wanted to let you know my grades are looking really good, and I think I have a good chance of getting into West Point.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Yeah, Laura got Dr. Lydecker to write me up a letter of recommendation after I volunteered at the University for the winter graduation.”  
  
Hank seemed confused by all this.   
  
“Don’t worry dad, I’ll be okay. I sometimes can’t believe you got so lucky to marry Laura.”  
  
~~  
Arriving at home, Hank was unsure of where he was. It wasn’t the small Greystone he and Camille had. It was a much larger house, in fact it was a well known landmark. Looking around he wasn’t sure how they could afford such luxury. “Laura?”  
  
“Yes,” as she came to his side.  
  
“How long have we lived here?”  
  
Laura pauses for a moment, “We bought this house right after we got married. We used the settlement money.”  
  
“But isn’t this the Thompson House?”  
  
“Yes, and now it’s the Voight house. I know you have a bit of amnesia, so remember we have been married almost 3 years. Mark abandoned me, got killed, we met at a grief counseling meeting. You and I started talking about the horrible cookies and coffee. I offered to make cookies if you would bring coffee. One thing led to another, you came to my place things got heated, we ended up in bed. You asked how I could be innocent when I had been married and I said it was in name only.”  
  
Hank just watched Laura. As she took his hand and led him to the living room. He sits down and continues to listen.   
  
“I started helping tutor Justin in school, he ended up catching us in the kitchen?” she tells him. “I found out I was pregnant and we got married.”  
  
Hank looks at Laura and can’t believe how beautiful she is. He was lucky.  
  
“We had Grant and Justin is a great big brother. Clifton Lydecker the department chair helped us find this place. He did all our negotiations and got us this house for nothing. It’s wonderful knowing people who have no qualms about getting things done.”  
  
“Lydecker is okay with you and I?”  
  
“Of course he is. He hated Mark. Said I deserved better. Someone who actually loved me. Everyone thought for the longest time he was interested in me, but he’s not. He also thinks Justin might be his greatest challenge.”  
  
“Why is that?”  
  
“Well, Justin was failing all his classes until I started tutoring him. I also persuaded him to get better friends. Which is just as well since that horrible car accident?”  
  
“Accident?”  
  
“Yes, his old friends got drunk one night, called Justin asking him to go out with them. I had started having contractions that night and asked him to stay with me while you were still at work. I’m so glad he did because he had to drive me to the hospital.”  
  
“What happened to his friends?”  
  
“The driver ended up going to jail for vehicular homicide. Killed a ten year old.”  
  
“And you are pregnant with?”  
  
“Another boy. You promised we would keep trying till I get a little girl.”  
  
Nodding his head, he could feel a headache coming on. “I think I need to lie down.”  
  
Laura smiles the wicked little smile, “I’ll take you to bed.”  
  
~~  
When Hank woke again, Laura was next to him. She stretched in her sleep and rolled away exposing her naked body. Damn he thought, he was sure he would have been exhausted but Laura definitely new how to wake a man up. Turning in bed he looked at her and the small roundness of her belly. God she was carrying his baby. Their children. They were having a baby. Another baby. He carefully ran his hand over her belly and Laura smiled. “I bet this one is going to look just like you,” she tells him.  
  
“As long as he is healthy Ill be happy.”  
  
Laura rolls towards Hank, “Are you okay with me getting Justin into Westpoint?”  
  
“Yeah, of course I am.”  
  
“Okay,” as she straddles him, “you know what one of the best parts of being pregnant is?”  
  
“No what?” as his hands go to her waist.  
  
“Sex. It feels so good, but then it also feels so good when we make the baby or practice,” as Laura began to move.

Fuck he thought, he would never grow tired of this. He watched her held tilt back and she let out soft moans. She was mesmerizing, she was perfect. 

~~  
Hank walked into the kitchen and saw Justin getting in the fridge. “So Westpoint?”

Turning to his father, “Yeah, Dr. Lydecker made some calls for Laura,” as he sets a soda on the counter and moves to a bar stool. “You know dad, when you first brought Laura home, I thought she was just my tutor. I even had a crush on her.”

Hank raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, Laura is beautiful, she’s smart, funny, and she just makes you feel so comfortable. Of course then she cooked dinner and I thought I was in love with her.”

You and every other man, Hank thought. “Well, I’m glad you know what you want to do.”

“I do, and I know Mom would be happy for us. She’s probably laughing her ass off at you changing diapers, but sacrifices,” as he moves and pats his dad on the back. “Oh and I hate to ask this, but could you guys keep the moaning down? Laura I can deal with but you dad, I’d prefer not to think about.”

Hank was stunned by his son’s comment. Did he make noise when he and Laura were making love? What the hell, this was his house. Never mind, he’d just moan louder. 

~~  
Hank was in what he’d call the TV room or theater. Lots of recliners, a huge TV and sports and news on. He had a beer and some peanuts, there was a football game on, life was good.

“There’s daddy,” Laura said from the doorway. “I know you don’t start your new job until tomorrow, but your little boy wanted his daddy.”

Hank reaches out and the little boy stretches for him. Pulling the boy to him, Hank adjusts the child so that he is sitting next to him. “Hey buddy,” as he starts to talk to the child. “Are you ready to be a big brother?” as he watches Laura walk away. “I think Mommy looks beautiful,” he tells the boy and the child giggles.

“Bah gah, me oot all”

“That’s right, we are watching Football. Now you get comfortable and we can finish this game.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hank woke up to Laura sitting next to him panting. She had accidentally grasped his t-shirt and the sheet with her fist. Pulling away from her, he looked at her carefully then rubbed his eyes. “Are you okay?” he asked.  
  
“No, I think we need to go to the hospital,” she answered.  
  
Looking down at her belly, when did she get so huge? Moving out of the bed, he stumbled around until he found his jeans. As he tried to get dressed, Laura was out of bed pulling a sweater on.  
  
“I’ll wake Justin so he can watch Grant.”  
  
“Okay,” as Hank still was not sure what was going on? Sure, he rather remembered Camille going into labor, but for the life of him, he did not remember when she had Grant.  
  
~~  
“Dad, you awake? Are you going to be okay getting Laura to the hospital?” Justin asked him by the door.  
  
“Yeah, it shouldn’t be a problem.”  
  
~~  
The nurses had him pulling on scrubs and then he was going into the delivery room. Why was it so sterile in here? Before he knew it, he is meeting his new son who was crying. The nurse quickly took him away and he was sitting next to Laura in her room.  
  
“We did it,” she said. “Flynn Voight.”  
  
Hank still had trouble focusing, why was everything so hard to follow? Was he dreaming, but the baby had already pinched him, what else did he need to do to wake up?  
  
Suddenly the door to the room was opening and Erin, Al, Jay, Antonio, were walking in. They all kept putting him on the back, even Al handed him a cigar.   
  
~~  
“So,” Laura said as she stretched out in bed. “Two down and I still don’t have my little girl.”  
  
Hank stood in the doorway of their bedroom watching her, “we just had a baby.”  
  
“I know, and Justin is going to be leaving us soon. You know I want lots of kids.”  
  
“Let’s take a moment and enjoy the new one we have.”  
  
“Fine, but once I get the okay that I’m okay from the doctor you better be ready,” she joked.  
  
When Hank looked at his wife, all he could think of was the scene from the Graduate, why did he feel like Hoffman’s character, being seduced by Ann Bancroft?   
  
~~  
Hank walked into the 21st, everything seemed normal, no perfectly fine. Trudy sat at her desk and nodded at him. “Congratulations Hank,” as she went back to typing.   
  
“Hey Trudy, what’s the status on Thorwald?”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“The man who knocked me down the stairs.”  
  
“No, that was Popo. He is in custody. You two tussled after you found him. You feeling okay?”  
  
Hank stopped and thought, “I seem to be confusing things. I must be tired. The baby doesn’t sleep all night and Laura and I are flipping on who to take care of the baby.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
~~  
Upstairs Hank saw his team. They were all working the current case; just he could not remember what case it was. Looking at the board, he seemed to remember that NYPD would be coming in on this case. As he hung his coat up he saw Fin and Rollins come up the stairs.   
  
Why did he feel like he had done all this before and was rewatching something he had already done? After the greetings, he went to his desk and saw pictures he did not recognize. Laura and him on their wedding day; Justin, Lauren and him; Laura with Grant; Justin and Grant; Grant; when were all these taken?

“Hey Hank, you doing okay?” Erin asked from the doorway.

Looking up he smiled at his foster daughter. “Yeah, just tired.”

“How’s Laura doing?”

“Just as tired.”

“Well if you need a sitter let me know.”

~~  
As Hank sat back in his chair he felt like the world was slipping by. One minute he’s about to start a case and the next he was somewhere else. Everytime something stressful was about to happen - things changed. He couldn’t figure out how to stop it. It felt like he was dreaming but he couldn’t wake up. 

~~  
When Nadia was murdered, Laura tried to be understanding until Bunny Fletcher showed up. Laura immediately hated her and when Erin started spiraling Hank saw a new side of Laura. Erin fell back into old ways and Laura was not understanding.

“I’m telling you Hank, if Erin shows up stoned or drunk out of her mind - she won’t be welcome back here.”

“Laura, Erin is my”

“No, you have two little boys in this house. I will not allow some drugged out strung out, ungrateful little brat into this house.”

Hank took a step back from his wife. Her eyes had changed to a deep dark blue and he could tell as she narrowed them that there was no negotiating. “Look, Bunny is the problem,” he began.

“Oh, I’ll take care of that whore,” she then turned on her foot and stormed out of the room.

Hank didn’t realize what that meant, though he should have, he should have figured that Laura would take care of any problem like he would or want to. 

~~  
A week later Erin showed up at the door. Hank was surprised to see her. She was pale and sickly looking. 

“Hey, um, I can’t find Bunny anywhere.”

“Okay,” as he looked at her. “When was the last time you’ve had a meal?”

“Look,” as she wipes at her face, “I just need to know if she’s been picked up for anything.”

Hank wanted to invite Erin in but he also wasn’t wanting to see Laura in a bad mood. He needed to get Erin answers and off the front porch. His luck was not so good.

“Hank, who’s at the door?” Laura asked as she came around him and wrapped her arms around him. “Erin, what are you doing here?”

The younger woman seemed frightened by his wife. He wasn’t sure what conversations they had had in the past. “I uh, was uh, wondering if Hank had heard from Bunny.”

Laura’s eyes narrowed, “Really Erin. You know that we don’t socialize with criminal trash.”

Hank wanted to do something to neutralize this meeting but his brain was fuzzy. 

“Um, look Hank, I will go to rehab, I’ll do whatever I have to, it’s just that she left last night and,”

“Look, I’ll go look into it, but you need to get clean. I’ll drive you to the clinic,” as he goes to grab his jacket. 

“I hope you realize how kind and generous Hank is for doing this for you,” Laura said.

“I know I’ve fucked up Laura, I just am worried.”

~~  
Hank dropped Erin off at a local rehab clinic - she was checked in and he promised to keep her posted if he heard or found her mother. As Hank walked into the 21st, Trudy called to him.

“Yeah, what’s going on?”

“Hank, I have some bad news.”

“What?”

“Bunny Fletcher was found dead. Apparent overdose. She was sitting in her car with a needle out of her arm.”

“What?”

“Look, I know Lindsey is in a vulnerable state, I just”

“Yeah, thanks for letting me know.”

~~  
Erin cleaned up and got her head on straight. Laura was a bulldog on her. She made sure she got up every day did work around the house, helped with the kids, went to mass with Laura, and when Laura decided to get a puppy, it was Erin who got stuck helping to housebreak it. Never had Hank seen someone more determined to get someone cleaned up.

~~  
Time seemed to fly - Hank barely realized how time quickly flew when suddenly Laura was laughing with Erin as if the two had a big secret. Every time Hank walked into the room the two started laughing. 

“Okay what is the big secret?” he finally asked as he was lying on the floor with Grant and Flynn.

Laura looked at Erin and finally said, “I think you are going to be surprised by what we learned today.”

Standing up he picked up Flynn and looked at Laura carefully. “I’m going to put the boys to bed, then I expect some answers.”

The two women continued to giggle as he carried one and helped the other up the stairs. When he returned Laura had a glass a bourbon waiting for him.

Taking his seat he took a sip before looking at the two women.

“I had a doctor’s appointment and I’m pregnant.”

“Okay, that’s not surprising,” he said.

Erin started to giggle again and covered her mouth.

“Erin went with me. I had an ultrasound, I’m pregnant with twins.”

Hank carefully set the glass down, “okay again you have twins in your family.”

“They are both boys.”

Hank closed his eyes and said a silent prayer. This would equal 4 and still no girls. His wife was going to put him in the poor house and kill him as they would have to continue to try for that girl.


	3. Chapter 3

The day that Olive showed up at the precinct — that was an interesting day — instead Laura was there for lunch when Olive came in. Laura smiled at the young woman but there was definitely speculation and suspicion in Laura’s eyes. 

“Hi, I’m Justin’s girlfriend.”

Laura looked the girl up and down, Hank could see the motherly instinct. “Oh?”

Olive looked uncomfortable as she seemed to dance around. “I uh, haven’t been able to get ahold of Justin.”

“Really? I just talked to him,” Laura answered.

“Oh, um, well I uh need to let him know, I’m uh, I’m pregnant.”

Laura looked at Hank then back at the young woman. “Really, how far along are you?”

Olive looked from Hank to Laura, “I uh don’t know yet. I just wanted Justin to know.”

Laura’s eyes narrowed, “Are you saying that this is Justin’s child?”

“I’m not looking for anything I just want him to know.”

Hank had to stop Laura, she looked like a lioness that was about to take out a deer. “We’ll get in touch with him.”

“Okay thanks,” the young woman turned and ran out the of the precinct.

Turning to Laura, “Did you really have to frighten the girl?”

“Justin has never mentioned an Olive to me, I would think that if she was somebody he was involved with, I might know.”

“He may not tell you everything.”

Laura rolled her eyes, “Can we just go to lunch.”

~~  
Justin came home from school and talked to his parents. He hated thinking of Laura as his mom, but she was his stepmother. It was also easier to just call them his parents. He was nervous when his dad had called to say that Olive had stopped by the 21st. Laura came right out and asked him if Olive was his girlfriend. When he admitted that yes they were dating Laura began interrogating him. 

“Really, where did you meet her?”

“She’s from the old neighborhood.”

“How long have you known her?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do her parent do?”

“I don’t know.”

“What does she do?”

“She uh, has a job, I um.”

Laura looked at Hank, she was done now it was his turn to play good cop. Once she had left the room he looked at his son.

“Look Justin, Laura means well, you know she loves you like you were one of her own.”

“I know Dad, and I don’t want her to be upset, I really love Olive.”

“Okay, so what are you going to do?”

Justin looked down, “I guess I’ll ask her to marry me.”

Hank nodded, “You know that Laura is expecting twin boys.”

“Yeah, and?”

“I’m just letting you know that Laura wants more kids. Your kid could have aunts and uncles younger than him.”

Laughing, “Dad, I’m quite familiar with you and Laura’s bedroom activities. The walls are not that thick. Plus I recall the promise you made her that you would give her a daughter.”

Hank really wished he could take that back. Everybody in the city knew that he had promised his wife a girl. “Well, let’s just hope you and Olive have better luck.”

~~  
Olive was thrilled to get invited to the Voight home. She was gracious and polite. Laura smiled and asked all the right questions. 

It was a few weeks later when Olive stopped by to visit with Laura. Little was she aware that two men were going to be breaking into the house.

~~  
“Hank,” Erin asked when he got in. “I’ve been trying to get ahold of Laura but she’s not answering.”

“Olive stopped by this morning, they were going to go out shopping.”

“Yeah, but Laura always has her phone. We have this thing where I call her every day at the same time — she didn’t answer, I’m worried.”

Looking around at his detectives, “Okay let’s go see what happened.”

~~  
Hank had a dead feeling in his stomach as he pulled in the garage. The back door was ajar and that was not normal. Pulling his gun, he entered the house. No dog barked which caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. As he radioed his team they began to slowly come in. 

“Boss, I found the Lucy,” Erin called in.

Fuck, if the dog was dead Laura would be livid, first he had to find her. As the team started searching the house Adam called in, “Boss we got blood down here in the basement.”

Hank was in the basement and saw the blood and the missing safe. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck he thought, “Find my wife. I don’t care what any of you have to do, find her.”

“Hank,” Erin said as she came to the room, “Roman and Burgess are rushing Lucy to an emergency vet.”

~~  
Laura was handcuffed and had a black eye that was swelling nicely. Olive was sitting in a chair with her arms and feet did “What the hell did you do?” she asked the scared girl. 

“I don’t know.”

Laura’s eyes narrowed, “What did you tell them?”

“I was out with my friend and was telling her about Justin and his family. I mentioned that you guys lived on Dearborn.”

“You stupid twit. I swear to God I don’t know what is wrong with Justin that he would knock an absolute idiot up.”

“Hey, I didn’t think she’d do this.”

“You have lousy taste in friends. If anything happens to me do you know what my husband will do?”

“I know, but they threatened me. They said they were going to cut out my baby.”

~~  
Hank would stop at nothing to find his wife. When they finally got a lead he was out of his mind with worry. Al and Erin were trying to convince him that he needed to let them handle things.

“If anything has happened to them,” he tells the two.

“Hank, we will find Laura,” Al tells him.

~~  
“Give us the combination!” the man yelled as he grabbed Laura by the hair and shook her.

“It’s not my safe,” she answered.

“Don’t give me that. You know the combination now tell us or we kill her.”

Laura pulled away, “Do you think I care?”

“You’d let your husband’s grandchild die.”

Fuck Laura thought, “Fine,” as she gives them the combination. “I hope you both rot in hell.”

The man does the combination and opens the vault and begins pulling out the cash. As he is done he grabs Laura up and slugs her knocking her out. 

~~  
“Laura, Laura,” Erin calls and finds her friend knocked out. “We need an ambulance. Hank, we found her.”

Hank ran through the house till he was seeing his wife. Olive was being helped by Adam and Kevin. While Erin undid the cuffs, he cradled her body. “Laura baby”

“Hank,” she moaned. 

~~  
At med Hank was out of his mind. He knew he should be worried about his son’s fiance, but nothing would stop his worry about Laura and their twins. 

“Hank,” Will Holstead came into the room, “Laura is going to be okay.”

“And the babies?”

“Everything checked out. She is going to be sore for a couple of days but the bruising will start to fade.”

As soon as the young doctor was gone, he went to the room to his wife. “Laura, baby, I’m so sorry this happened.”

Turning to her husband, “You have no idea how disappointed I am in Olive.”

“I know. Jay and Al ended up shooting the two when they refused to surrender.”

“Good,” as she adjusts herself. “The boys are going to be so scare when they see me.”

“It’s going to be okay. I’m going to take some time off so I’m with you for a few days.”

Laura smiled, “Just because I’m banged up maybe you could do some things to help me recover quicker.”

Hank looked hard at his wife. “Laura, you were kidnapped, beaten, all for some cash, and you want to talk about what we can do in our bedroom?”

Pouting, “I just thought it would be nice to spend some time together.”

Shaking his head he started to laugh. “Woman you are insatiable.”

“I know, it’s how I trapped you,” she smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura went into labor with the twins 1 week before Hank’s first grandson was born. The twins were small but healthy. Hank was so proud to have two little boys and he was able to hold them both like two little footballs. Justin had naturally volunteered to watch Grant and Flynn; Olive had stayed at their apartment as she was still too afraid of Laura to come to their home again. Erin was at the hospital the entire time giggling with Laura about Hank and the boys. There were lots of pictures taken of Hank, Justin and the four younger boys. 

When Daniel was born, Hank couldn’t be prouder of his son. “You did good,” as he hugged his oldest son. 

“Hey, I’ve learned my lesson. Olive and I are going to wait at least 3 or 4 years before you get another grandchild.”

~~  
A year later as Laura and Hank were planning the twins and Daniel’s first birthday party Hank got a call about a case. As he pulled on his worn leather jacket he turned to his wife, “You should call Olive and ask her to come over.”

Laura smiled, “All right, I will be good and call her.”

~~  
“So Olive, I haven’t heard from Justin in a week, what’s going on?” Laura asked the younger woman as she cut a piece of cake for her daughter in law.

“Oh well you know, he’s so busy, finishing his Masters Degree and um, you know.”

Laura looked at the woman who she still was very critical of, “It’s just been so odd, I know it must sound strange that I miss having him around but I do.”

“Yeah, he’s told me some of the stories.”

“Oh?” as Laura sits at the counter next to Olive. “Did he tell you about how he caught Hank and I?”

Giggling, “Well he did mention it.”

“Oh my God, so Hank and I were in grief counseling group. I agreed to make cookies if he’d make coffee. By the way you can thank me for teaching Justin how to make coffee.”

“Thank you, Justin mentioned his dad’s coffee could stand on its own.”

Laura laughed, “So anyway, Hank mentioned that Justin needed help in some classes. I offered to help tutor, I go over to their house and talk to him. He was defensive at first then I decide to start cooking, cause it helps me focus and relax. After he ate he was so much more pliant.”

Olive began laughing again, “That is so true. I’m not as good of a cook as you, but I do have some family recipes that he loves.”

“Well, I start tutoring him and his grades improve, blah blah blah, and so I was at their house baking cookies for the meeting and Hank comes home and we had been flirting and Hank takes a cookie and leans down and kisses me. My marriage had been an absolute farce — and I was very attracted to Hank so things kind of heated up quickly there in the kitchen. I’m practically undressing him — unbuttoning his shirt and Justin walks in.”

“Oh wow, how did you handle it?”

“Hank turns to his son, and calmly says, Laura and I are going to start seeing each other. You okay with that? In his gravely voice, and I’m like all hot and bothered,” as she fans herself with her hand. “I know you probably think I’m crazy but it didn’t take me long to be madly in love with him.”

“That’s how it was with Justin. I mean I never thought he even knew my name.”

Laura smiled, “I know I’ve been hard on you, and it is just because I love Justin like a son. Now that we’ve gotten to know each other”

Olive took a breath, “Laura, I think Justin is in trouble.”

Turning to the young woman, “What to do you mean?”

“Laura, Justin was in town last week. I told him to come to you and Hank but he wouldn’t listen, said he could take care of this on his own.”

“Olive, you can tell me anything.”

The young woman swallows, “I think he’s trying to help the wife of a friend from school.”

Laura moves and hugs Olive. “Do not worry, we will figure it out.”

~~  
Laura was sitting in the bathroom when Hank came in before bed. “Darling, I have some news for you.”

Hank paused as he picked up his toothbrush, “Okay.”

“Do you want the good news or bad news?”

Looking at her through the mirror, “Okay.”

“Olive told me that Justin might be in trouble.”

“I heard,” as he turns on the water and begins brushing.

She pauses as she waits, Hank spits and rinses his mouth. “What is the bad news?”

Laura bites her lip and walks to Hank and wraps her arms around his neck, “I’m pregnant.”

“Well, fuck,” he answers. “I hope to hell this time it’s a girl.”

“I saw the doctor and they did a quick ultrasound, they can’t give a gender yet but they found three heartbeats.”

Hank pulled away, “are you fucking with me?”  
“No, but I will if you want me to,” as she takes his hand and leads him to the bed.

~~  
“So Dad,” Justin begins before he starts laughing, “I’m sorry Olive couldn’t stop laughing and told me.”

Hank shook his head, “I swear if they are boys again,”

“Yeah you are so screwed. Though I did see that their is a military surplus bus you might want to purchase.”

“Hey I have a question for you, I heard you were in town.”

Justin shakes his head, “Yeah, a guy I knew at school well he got deployed and was killed. I offered to help his wife out.”

“What’s the problem?”

Justin fills his dad in. 

~~  
When Hank finds Justin beaten and shot in the back of his car he thinks he’s about to go crazy. Laura comes to his side immediately at the hospital and the two cry together. 

“Laura, I am going to find his killer and do what needs to be done,” he tells her as he holds her tightly.

“Darling, we will deal with this together.”

“I just talked to him about,” as Hank’s voice is choked.

Laura holds her husband tightly.

~~  
“Olive are you absolutely sure,” Laura asks the young woman.

“Yes, I can’t see leaving him like this.”

“I know,” as Laura hugs the woman tightly. “We will take care of this.”

“Please Laura, I want whoever did this to pay for killing Justin.”

“Don’t worry,” Laura tells the woman.

~~  
When Erin called Laura that Hank was at the silos, Laura calmly said she’d take care of everything. With one call Laura got into the passenger side of an old Chevy pickup truck. Driving through the rain the vehicle turns off its lights and waits. In the distance Laura sees her husband filling in a hole before getting into his vehicle and driving off. Turning to the driver they slowly move to the spot and get out and begin digging. They pull out the body and it is tossed into the bed of the truck and covered with a tarp. The two get back into the truck and begin driving. Once they get to 55, they drive for a few hours going south. The driver pulls off the highway and finally towards a farm. A man at the gate waves at them and they move till they come upon a barn. 

~~  
Laura returns home and checks on her children. The twins are sleeping peacefully, the two older boys are passed out in their bunk beds. Erin is curled up with Grant asleep. 

Laura goes to her bedroom and takes a shower. She lets the hot water wash away all the sins and begins to cry. Soon she feels her husband slip behind her and he pulls her tight. 

“I took care of it,” he whispers to her.

“I know.”

Hank wants to question her, but just holds her tight.

~~  
When the phone rings early in the morning, Hank picks it up.

“Hank, I went to take care of that problem, and it’s gone.”

Hank sits up in bed, “What?”

“Yeah it’s gone.”

“No, I”

“Look are you sure”

“Yeah, um I’ll talk to you later,” as he looks at his wife. As he hangs up the phone he looks at his wife. “Laura?”

“Yeah,” as she stretches.

“Did you do something?”

She sits up and looks at him, “I cleaned up the mess.”

Hank stares at her.

“Hank, we lost our son, Olive lost her husband and Daniel lost his father. You took care of the problem and I cleaned it up.”

“What does that mean?” he looked at her with concern?

Crawling out of bed, “It means I took that son of a bitches body and dumped it where it won’t be found.”

“Laura,” Hank warned.

“No Hank, I will not let you jeopardize yourself. You did the right thing, but you should have talked to me.”

“Where did you take it?”

“About two hours south, a pig farm.”

Hank looked horrified.

“Trust me, nobody is ever going to find that piece of shit.”

~~  
Hank sat at his desk trying to put everything together. His wife was not what he was expecting. He hadn’t even asked her how she went about cleaning. When Commander Crowley showed up to ask him questions he felt just as confused.

His brain was telling him he had done this before but at the same time he wasn’t sure what was happening. 

“Your phone was pinged at this location.”

“Yeah, I came here to think.”

“Really, I’m pretty sure we are going to” she started but Hank just shut her out. Laura must have been here he thought. He hadn’t seen another vehicle, he hadn’t been looking for another vehicle. How had she known? Erin must have called her, but how had Laura cleaned everything? 

The more he thought about it the more things began popping into this head. If Erin and Al hadn’t moved the body then there will never be DNA evidence against Al. Al would still be alive. Wait a minute where was he, he couldn’t remember what he was doing. Looking around he saw Crowley looking at him oddly and Hank suddenly felt his world spinning. He grabbed at the vehicle to keep himself up but he was falling. He was going to be sick. Hitting the ground he passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hank woke up and was lying in bed. He felt dizzy and not himself. Pushing himself up he saw he wasn’t dressed but was just in his shorts. Looking around, things did not feel familiar until Laura walked in. Suddenly he started to remember. 

Laura’s fingers tangled in his hair as he moved from her mouth to her neck, damn he thought he wanted her, but not like this. Pulling away, he composed himself and opened the vehicle door. She looked at him with pouty lips and he chastised himself for behaving like a teenager. Getting into the driver’s seat, he was not prepared for the woman to climb over and into his lap, somehow his hand found the chair adjustment and he shoved the seat further back. Capturing her lips again, he seemed to remember how much fun it was just to “make out”. By the time, the windows had fogged up and Laura’s blouse unbuttoned Hank finally regained control of his body. “We probably should stop for now,” as he pulled away, “as much as I don’t want to, I’d rather do this in a bed.”

Instead of stopping she had suggested they go back to her place or his. He opted for his. They got to his house and he took her by the hand and led her up the steps. She was touching him all over as he struggled with the key. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this eager to get inside the house. Shoving the door closed Laura’s lips attacked him and he lifted her up and easily carried her upstairs. It was wild crazy sex and even though he felt out of practice it was everything he dreamed of. Fuck she was so tight he would have sworn she was innocent and damn it felt good. They ended up talking afterwards — her telling him about her marriage, her children, her work, family everything. He shared about Justin, Erin, Camille. Things he had never told anyone he was telling her. They napped a little and she asked for more — like a child asking for a sweet. He couldn’t tell her no. The next morning, he called in and took the rest of the week off. He and Laura were going to explore where this was going to go. 

By Friday Laura asked Hank to drive her to the University to pick up some papers and her car. They would then go to her house for the weekend. They held hands as they walked into the building and as Laura collected the mail from her mailbox, Hank couldn’t help himself to touch her all over. A loud gunshot and Laura jumped. Hank quickly pulled his weapon and pushed Laura behind him. Pulling out his phone he called in that shots had been fired in the building. Carefully Hank went up the steps with school security and Laura behind all of them. They reached the third floor and the faculty offices. There with the door open lay the body of a woman. Hank glanced at the name plate and saw Dr Thornton.

When his team arrived Hank and Laura were sitting on a bench - Laura was clutching Hank’s hand as if to let go would mean she might drown. Jay and Kim looked at the two and with a questioning look Hank explained that he and Laura had been together and just come to pick up papers. It didn’t take long for his team to determine that the two were more than friends. Before the body was released Clifton Lydecker saw Laura with Hank and went insane screaming that she was dead. He was quickly taken into custody. 

Hank held Laura close and when the two drove to the 21st, Hank talked to the acting commander. “Look I had no idea that any of what happened was about to go down tonight.”

“It’s okay Hank, your personal life is not of concern. You’re both adults and fortunately Lydecker gave himself up before anything more came about. Go home, get some rest, I’m sure we will have another case before you know it.”

Hank and Laura went to her home, they talked and Laura admitted that it frightened her about her department chairman. She told Hank how thankful she was that he was with her. It didn’t take long for her to show her gratitude. 

As Hank stretched in the large bed he began to doze off, he was falling in love with Laura and he couldn’t be happier.

~~  
Hank woke up and was lying in bed. He felt dizzy and not himself. Pushing himself up he saw he wasn’t dressed but was just in his shorts. Looking around, things did not feel familiar until Laura walked in. Suddenly he started to remember. 

“You must be one of Chicago’s finest,” she said with a tilt of her head.

“Yes, ma’am, Hank Voight out of the 21st District.”

“Yeah that means nothing to me,” as she bumps against him. “I barely know who my alderman is let alone how the city is divided up.”

Unsure of how to respond, he decides to be silent.

A few minutes pass, and finally she turns, “Well it’s been an absolute pleasure speaking with you, I’m sorry I didn’t get your rank.”

Looking at the woman again, he was still stunned by how impeccable she looked, “Sargent”

“Sargent Voight, well your lively conversation has enthralled me; I hope our paths cross again,”

Her sarcasm was not lost on him, “are you not staying for the happy hour?”

With a twinkle in her eye, she leans against him, “I really shouldn’t or I might make a pass at you.”

For once in his life Hank didn’t let this pass, “Really, who’s to say I won’t take you up on it.”

Laura had paused, and with a smile she wraps her arm around his, “So Sargent Voight, if I’m a naughty girl, will you arrest me?”

Hank looked down at her, Fuck he heard his brain tell him, “Depends on what crime you commit?”

She bites her bottom lip, “I might harass you.”

He couldn’t stop the smile from his lip, “Please go ahead.”

“I’ve been alone for a long time, and I was wondering if I might persuade you to show me your gun later.”

Laughing, “I haven’t caught your name yet.”

“Laura, Laura Thornton, and I have to tell you Sargent, I find you quite intriguing,” as she blatantly undresses him with her eyes.

“And what exactly were you planning to do to me?”

Laura looks around and then leans up to whisper, “I might suggest we get a drink then go to my place. I’d like to get your opinion on things.”

“And how do you know that I’m not involved or married?”

This did not faze Laura, “You don’t wear a ring nor do you have the look of a man attached.”

Hank raised an eyebrow at this comment.

“I would say you are like me — your wife passed away, it’s been awhile and you haven’t been hit on by an available woman in quite awhile. In fact you probably we're not going to say anything but at the last minute you did.”

Hank was a bit surprised by her response. “Shall we get that drink?”

A glass of wine later and Hank and Laura we're making out in small alcove. Hank had her pressed up against the wall and damn he wanted more. When he pulled away she looked around before taking him upstairs to her office. They closed the door and locked it and before he realized what they were doing, her clothes were on the floor and she was on the chaise lounge as he laid on top of her. The sex was fast and she looked at him with longing as he pulled his pants back on. 

“I hope this isn’t just a one time thing,” she asked as she ran her fingers along his arm.

“What did you have in mind?”

“We can go back to my place, I’ll make us something to eat and we can stretch out in a real bed.”

Looking at the woman he leaned down, “Why not my place?”

“It doesn’t matter where we go, as long as I can,” biting her lip she leaned up and whispered in his ear. 

Hank looked around, saw a trench coat on the coat rack and stood, grabbed it and tossed it to her. He then quickly picked up all of their remaining clothes and took her hand. 

They ended up at her place for the weekend. They had ventured out only to get her car and then returned to the bedroom. As Sunday drew to a close, Laura ran her fingers down his chest. They had talked about everything. “I should tell you that this has been quite an enjoyable weekend.”

Taking her fingers and kissing them, “I would like for it to continue.”

“Good because the things we did this weekend, I don’t think I can just let it be a one time thing.”

Chuckling, “What are you doing tomorrow?”

“I have to finish up a class and then work on papers.”

“Why don’t you come to my place and we can do some work together?”

Laura rolled over so she could look at him, “That sounds like fun,” as she kissed him. 

Things went very fast for them - Hank didn’t have to wait to think he just acted. He proposed to Laura before her kids came home. The eloped the first weekend in September. With her involvement with Hank moving so quickly her department chairman was confused when she announced she was taking a semester off to focus on her new husband and family.

~~  
Hank woke up and was lying in bed. He felt dizzy and not himself. Pushing himself up he saw he wasn’t dressed but was just in his shorts. Looking around, things did not feel familiar until Laura walked in. Suddenly he started to remember. 

“If I had met Laura even 6 or 7 years ago…”

Hank had just gotten out of prison and was promoted to Sargent. He was being given his own unit - Intelligence out of the 21st. He had been aloud to pick his team. Things were finally looking up for him. Stopping off at the the grocery he figured he’d pick up a nice steak or two, and make himself a nice dinner. Never had he thought he his plans would change. 

Looking at the produce he figured he’d have a potato, salad, steak and wine. He saw the woman picking out food and waited for her to finish. She pushed her hair back with her hand and put the single potato in the bag. She turned not realizing he was there, “Oh I’m sorry,” as she quickly dropped her eyes then looked at him.

“No problem, dinner alone?” he inquired.

“Yeah, doctor says I need to eat, so” 

Hank looked at her carefully, she was well dressed, though her clothes were a bit loose on her. Her face was beautiful though there was obviously a hidden sadness. He watched her move to the romaine lettuce and pick up a head. He couldn’t help but follow suit and then watched her move to the bakery. His mind wanted to stop him but his body made him go towards her. “If you’d like we could eat together?” he told her as he stood next to her looking at the french bread.”

She smiled and his heart broke as he could see the tears well in her eyes.

“That’s very kind of you, but,”

“Detective, I mean Sargent Hank Voight,” as he showed her his badge. “I just thought if you’re tired of eating alone that is.”

“All right,” as she finally agreed.

Hank took her potato and salad from her basket and added them to his. He’d never considered picking up a woman at the grocery but so far things were definitely looking up for him. At the meat counter he asked her what type of steak she preferred and she responded she would trust his judgement. He then asked for two ribeyes and then they walked to the wine section. “Any preference on wine?”

“A cabernet would be good.”

With two bottles in the basket he asked if there as anything else and she shook her head. He checked out and saw her look at her phone, “Do you need to make a cal or anything?”

“No, my sister took my kids for the summer I just worry she bit off more then she can handle.”

“Oh,” as Hank paid for the food.

Laura laughed a bit, “I have a four year old, two year old and newborns that are a few months old.”

“And their father?”

“Dead. Going on a year. Car accident.”

Hank nodded, “That must be hard.”

“Not really, my husband was barely around so,”

Hank leads Laura out to the parking lot, “Do you still want to do dinner?”

Confused by the comment, “Yes, unless I’m intruding?”

“No,” as he laughs, he gets to his truck, “where are you parked?”

“Over there in the minivan.”

“Okay, well,” as he pulls out a notebook and writes his address down, “here is my address and phone number, I haven’t gotten your name.”

“Laura, Laura Thornton.”

“Well, Laura, why don’t you follow me and I’ll make you the best steak in the city.”

Smiling, “All right Sargent Voight.”

Once at his place, Laura got out of her car and locked it and followed Hank into his house. He quickly went about and turned on lights and showed Laura around. She smiled and they began to put dinner together. As they moved around the kitchen, Hank couldn’t help but notice how they seemed to move in sync. When he reached for something above her, she turned and he looked down at her. Damn he wanted to kiss her. Her eyes met his then looked at his lips and her tongue came out and wet her lips. Before he could stop himself he leaned down and kissed her. It was soft and sweet and there was just a hint of desire behind it. Pulling away he saw the desire in her eyes, “I’m going to put the steaks on, I’ll be right back.”

They ate and talked. She filled him in on her being a professor at Loyola and her work. It was nice to meet someone who wasn’t part of CPD and had already made their decision on who he was. As she continued to talk he told her about him and she didn’t revolt or pull away from his past. When they finished eating Laura insisted on helping clean up. Watching her wash the dishes and hand them to him to dry - Hank felt like this was always meant to be. 

“Thank you for dinner,” she told him as she hung up the dish towel.

“Not a problem,” as he watched her put things away as if she was quite familiar with his home, “we should do it again.”

Turning he saw a smile, “That would be nice,” as she moved towards him.

Hank tossed the towel onto the counter and let Laura walk into his space. Her hands slid up his chest and his arms went around her waist, Hank leaned down and captured Laura’s lips. The kiss was demanding and wanting. His hand slip up to her neck and he deepened the kiss. He heard the soft moan and he was lost. The next thing he new he had her up on the counter and she was unbuttoning his shirt. 

“I’ve never done this before,” she whispered into his ear.

“Never done what?”

“I’ve only ever been with my husband,” she told him breathlessly.

Hank didn’t care, he carried her upstairs and took his time. It was slow and enjoyable for both parties and as she stretched he looked at her with his head propped by his arm. “Well,?”

“That was fun,” she told him. “My husband was not interested in making sex enjoyable.”

Raising an eyebrow, “Why did you stay married to him?”

“I’m not sure, probably because I’m catholic.”

“Well, if you’d like I will be happy to show you other things,” as his fingers slid down her chest and around her waist.

They were together a few months, she was his secret support when Detective Julie Willhite was killed she was there to listen and comfort him. When Internal Affairs was gunning for his job, Laura stood by and talked to him. 

Hank took on being a father to Laura’s four children. He helped her in the middle of the night feedings when he spent the night. When all the boys got sick he showed up at her place to help her care for them. His team was unaware of his relationship or his plans to marry Laura. 

When Erin showed up at his place needing help, the last thing she was expecting was to see was Laura coming down the steps with a baby on her hip.

Hank looked up at Laura as she came down the steps and took the baby as they could all hear the other baby crying. 

“Um, I uh,” Erin stumbled over her words.

“Erin this is Laura, my fiancé.”

Erin seemed to take a step back, “Fiancé? Hank who is this woman?”

Laura returned with the other baby, and moved to the kitchen. Within a few minutes she came back out with a bottle and Hank took it. 

“Erin, let’s sit down,” as Hank moved into the living room and sat down and began feeding the little boy.

Erin seemed stunned, the man she considered as a father was sitting across from her feeding a baby. “Are they yours?”

“I’ll explain everything but why don’t you tell me why you are here.”

~~  
Hank couldn’t think, what was going on. One minute he was in the present, the other he was in the past. Always thinking of the what if — what if he and Laura had met before she had any children. She might have been married, Camille was dying. What would they have done?

“Hi,” she said to him as she stuck her hand out. “I’m Laura Murphy, and I’m working on a paper about the CPD and the history here in Chicago.”

“Are you a reporter?”

“No, I’m working on my dissertation. I’m a TA at Loyola.”

Hank looked the young woman over. She was attractive, full of energy, “How old are you?”

Laura smiled again, “Twenty-five. I know you probably have better things to do, but”

Deep in Hank’s mind he thought she was gorgeous and desirable and everything he wanted. “No, I have time.”

They met three times a week, he got to know all about her. She told him about dating the older man and not sure if she should accept his proposal. He was everything that was opposite to what she was raised. Becoming friends had not been what he had planned in the beginning. Inviting her to his home to meet Camille and Justin and Erin. Laura was friendly and immediately friended Camille and Erin. Hank didn’t even realize that Laura was often stopping by after classes and cooking dinner for his family while Camille was sick. 

One night Camille took Hank’s hand, “When I’m gone, you should remarry.”

“What?”

“Hank, I’m tired, and I want you to continue to live.”

Hank looked at his wife as if she had lost her mind. 

“Laura would be the perfect wife. She’s smart, she gets along with everyone, and she’s oblivious to the way you look at her.”

Hank couldn’t believe that Camille was aware of his desires for the young woman. “Camille, I”

Smiling at her husband, “Hank, Laura broke off her relationship with Mark. She wants to be part of a family. Justin loves her.”

“Justin loves her cooking.”

“Hank just think about it. You and Laura could have more children. You always wanted more kids.”

Within a year Camille was dead and though Laura wanted to continue to stop by she gave the family space. It was Hank who came to her. At her apartment off campus he knocked at the door and when she opened it he saw her. She was so innocent and beautiful, and he walked in pulled her to him and kissed her. 

“I’m in love with you Laura, and have been for a long time.”

Within a year they were married and Laura was pregnant with their first child. 

~~  
Hank gasped for breath. He opened his eyes and looked around. Laura had jumped when he gasped and grabbed his hand.

“Oh thank God Hank,” turning to Grant, “Go get the doctor.”


End file.
